The Ups and Downs of School
by mcsleeps
Summary: Finn and Fionna Mertens have just started a new year of school. Although it's awkward, the siblings are determined to make this year a great one, and possibly find love along the way. Fiolee and Smokybear. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Ooo Jr High

Adventure Time: HSAU Chapter One: OOO Jr. High

"Excuse me, Mr. Doge?" Thirteen year old Finn raised his hand. "Yes, Finn?" The blonde boy smiled. "When is lunch, this class is really boring." He glanced over at the pink haired girl, who shot him a glare. His sly grin faded. Mr. Doge narrowed his eyes slightly and turned around, and speaking. "Why don't you ask Miss Ice, our principle?" Finn's voice came out as a shout. "N-NO THANKS!" At this, the pink haired girl giggled slightly. The hat-wearing boy let a nervous smile spread across his face.

Finn leaped up from his seat, only to have Mr. Doge looming over him. "Everyone else can go, but Finn, you stay." The bell had just rung, and Finn glumly watched the pink-headed beauty move swiftly out the door. "Finn Mertens, right?" Mertens smiled. "That's me!" He laughed, brushing some escaping blonde hair out of his face. Mr. Doge gave him a lopsided grin. "That was quite an outburst in class, wasn't it?" Finn rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, Sorry about that…" Mr. Doge only smiled. "You were trying to impress Bonnibel, correct?" The blue-eyed boy's face burned and turned red. "So that's her name…Bonnibel…" He murmured to himself. The orange-yellow haired teacher took Finn's off and smiled. "Well, good luck," He said, and placed the hat at his desk. Finn was about to protest about his hat when Mr. Doge spoke. "No hats inside the building. NOW GET TO CLASS." Finn smiled nervously and dashed out of the room. "Thanks Jake!" He called over his shoulder. Jake Doge shook his head. "That kid." He muttered, smiling.

Finn's next class was with Ms. Turtle, for reading. He was overjoyed when he learned Bonnibel would be in this class too! He eagerly took a seat next to her. She looked over at him then gave him a fake smile. "Oh, Hi! I'm sorry but this seat is taken by my friend, Marceline Abadeer." Finn stood up instantly. "I'll just take this side then…" He mumbled, shuffling his things around. "NO!" She cried a bit too loudly. "I-I mean…Th-this seat is taken by my other friend Star Lumps." Finn gave her a confused look, then sat by a boy with turquoise hair and matching headphones that read BMO on the side. The boy removed his headphones and looked at him with a smile. "Hi I'm Brandon Matthew Ortiz, but you can just can just call me Beemo." Finn grinned. "Hey Beemo, I'm Finn." "Hello Finn." Beemo responded gleefully. "I saw you looking at Bonnibel Bubblegum." The blue eyed boy turned tomato-red. "O-oh…" "I knew her last year, and I used to have a crush on her." As Beemo spoke, raged flashed across his face. "When I told her my feelings, she pretended to date me, only using me for money, since my family's rich." Finn's eyes widened a bit, but he shook it off. Finn was an orphan and lived with his sister, Fionna. If he and Bonnibel started dating, she couldn't use him for money. "Then she dated a ton of other guys, even Marceline's brother Marshall Lee, who's in high school! She used him to make her ex-boyfriend, Braco, jealous. She got what she wanted, and now Braco is trying to win her back, and she has a bunch of boys asking her out all day." Finn sighed, he already knew he could trust Beemo. How could he deal with his feelings for Bubblegum?

After 2nd period ended, Finn quickly headed to third, only to be stopped by the Princess herself. "Bonnibel." He breathed. "Just, call me Bonnie." She huffed out. Quickly, she put on a fake smile. "So Finn, there's been some bad rumors about me going around…" Bonnie let out a 'sad' sigh, and followed Finn as he headed to his locker. "Uh-huh, keep going." He urged her on, knowing she would tell him everything Beemo said was a lie. "Please don't believe them, Finn. I'm a good person." He wasn't sure who to trust. He knew he shouldn't let his feelings in the way, but he couldn't help it. "I don't." He grinned and blushed. Bonnie smirked and her eyes narrowed while Finn wasn't looking. "Thanks Finn." She smiled. Now I can use you too.

A/n: This my first story. Sorry if it's so short. Please welcome me!


	2. Chapter 2: Aaa High School

Chapter 2: AAA High School

The female blonde sighed. "Yo, Fi!" She recognized that voice. Marshall Lee. "What, Abadeer?" She groaned. The black-haired boy smirked and tugged on her ponytail. "Hey!" She cried out, and gave him a hard smack across the face. "Ugh!" Marshall frowned, annoyed at his friend's unwillingness to have fun. "You're such a goody-two-shoes, Fionna." He taunted. Fionna rolled her crystal-blue eyes. "There's a reason why, y'know." She huffed. Marshall grinned. "Oh yeah!" He announced a bit too loudly. "You failed this class didn't you?" Fionna's eyes narrowed. "Yes." She whispered. Marshall began laughing uncontrollably. "Hey! Quit that!" Someone cried. "Oh hey Gumball." Fionna stuttered, turning beet red. Marshall rolled his eyes. "What Bubba?" He asked, irritated. Fionna smirked, so did Gumball. Then his eyes narrowed. "You need to stay away from Bonnie, as well as Fionna." The yellow-haired girl blushed, then gave Gumball a confused look. "B-Bonnie?" She asked curiously. "My little sister. In Junior High, I might add." He growled while saying the last words. Fionna realized this quickly then glared at Marshall. "JUNIOR HIGH!?" She shouted. Marshall shrugged. "What? She's only using me for popularity anyway." He smirked. "She's more of _Finn's_ type." Fionna glared at Bubba. "So your sister's a player." She muttered. "You're basically related, so you must be the same." Gumball's eyes widened. "No, Fionna! I'm not-"He began, but the girl cut him off. "Stay away from me, and tell Bonnie to keep her hands off of Finn."

Fionna rushed out of the class as soon as the bell rang. "Finn, Finn, Finn…" She muttered and called him. _"Hello?"_

"Finn? Oh thank glob!"

"_Fi? What's up?"_

"Yeah, um…Do you know Bonnie Bubblegum?"

"_O-oh! Hehe…yeah…"_

"I hope you don't like her, Finnegan. She's dating Marshall Lee, who's in my grade."

"_ACK! I-Is he sixteen?!"_

"Y-Yes…"

"_Is she using him…?"_

"I'm sorry Finn."

"Finn?"

"_Oh…sorry…I-I got to go…"_

"Alright Finn. Love you, Bro."

"_Yeah, love you too, Fi."_

"Bye."

"_See ya."_

Fionna sighed. Her brother already liked her. She should've known. Guilt tugged at her all day long. Stupid Bonnie, stupid Gumball. She didn't know what to do.

**A/N: Ok, my first Fionna related chapter! It will be harder to write these, but I like Fiolee, so I'll try my best!**

**Ooobserver: Thank you so much! You are like, my idol! I love The Citadel of truth, especially Ember Alias, so a review means a lot coming from you! **


	3. Chapter 3: Flara and Marshall Lee

Chapter 3: Flara &amp; Marshall Lee

"Class, we have a new student."

Finn looked up from his seat with narrowed eyes. This would just be another bully, or stupid girl who lies all the time. "This is Flara Pyros." His eyes quickly opened wider. She had glorious long red hair, and freckled dotted across her smooth, pale, face. He felt heat burn in her cheeks, not only because he couldn't meet her gentle amber gaze, but because of her simple smile, even when Bonnibel sneered and Marceline bust out laughing when she said hello. Mr. Doge pointed behind Finn. "Sit behind Finn, and next to Wildberry. Raspberry, raise your hand." Flara smiled and took her seat.

"Ok class, if X and C are 22, then what is H?" Flara raised her hand. "Flara." She tapped her pencil to her chin. "64." Mr. Doge looked shocked, then smiled. "Yep!" Bonnibel snorted, annoyed, and Star Lumps whispered: "You totally knew that, B-Bubs." Marceline nodded her head. Flara heard this, but she continued to write her answers, ignoring the sadness that tugged at her heart. Finn looked behind at her, sadly, knowing she listened to Bubblegum's conversation. "She thinks she's so smart." Marceline giggled. "Totally not, Bebbles, her red hair is so dumb." Star kept going. "We should show her whose boss." "Sounds good to me." Flara at last glanced up. Finn shifted over to the back of his seat, close to Flara. He could smell her strawberry body spray, and tried to think that noticing it wasn't weird. "Excuse me, 'B-Bubs', but I'd prefer you not judge me because of my hair. Seeing yours is pink," She motioned her hand over to Star. "And yours is purple. If anything, mine is normal." Flara's eyes quickly narrowed. "Don't even think about touching my hair." She warned fiercely, then turned away. Finn swung back around to the blackboard, grinning. He could already tell this girl was special.

Lunch. Finn took his tray and walked along the pathway, until he found Beemo, with a curly-haired blond girl. She grinned. "Susan." Finn shook her hand. "Hey Beemo." He smirked, clearly his friend was wrapped up in a new game. "Oh, hey Finn." He smiled. "Have you met Susan?" The blonde-haired boy nodded. Susan blushed at Finn a bit, admiring his silky smooth hair, and bright blue eyes. Finn notice this and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "I-I like. Your hair." She uttered out. Finn gave her a lopsided- nervous- smile. "I like yours, too." Susan's face was red by now, and she covered her face with her hands. Beemo laughed slightly, then nudged his friend. "She likes you." His eyes widened for a second, and received an eye-roll from Beemo. "You're really dense, aren't you?" Finn shrugged. He turned his attention away from Susan and Beemo, to Bonnibel, who caught his eye. They were crowded around Flara, who was being teased and bullied. "Excuse me for a sec." He muttered. He headed over there, but someone blocked his path. "Stop! Stop bullying her" Two people stood in front of him. A boy. A boy with brown-cinnamon colored hair stood in front of him. Bonnibel snorted. "And who are you, exactly?" He stood tall and pushed up the glasses that allowed him to see. Finn recognized him instantly. CB, or Cole Bryant. He was really dumb and goofy, and he used to date Bonnibel, he had heard, until she dumped him for being stupid. He then studied really hard, and was now one of the smartest kids in school.

Flara stood up and glared at Cole. "I can take care of myself." She growled. She swiped her had across the table, and lunches fell on Star, Marceline, and Bonnibel. Star screamed, while Marceline hissed. Bonnibel stood up, smirking, and grabbed some kid's milk. Finn gasped, pushed CB aside and jumped onto the table. He let out a sigh of relief and then shut his eyes as he felt the milk cover his head. "Finn!? O-oh my glob Finn, I'm _**so**_ sorry!" Finn's eyes narrowed and he stood up, gripping Bonnie's jacket then wiped his face off. He smirked. "It's fine, bubblegum, thanks for the napkin." She screeched, and ran away to the bathroom. Flara glared at him, her face red, then grabbed Finn's hand, then rushed to the nurse's office.

"Are you stupid? WH-WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Flara screamed, but Finn just smiled gently. "C'mon, you were about to get milk all over your hair, and," He blushed and glanced away. "I…like your hair." Flara's cheeks reflected her hair color, bright red. "Y-Your so weird, Finn." His blushed burned brighter, but he looked at her and grinned. "You know my name?" Flara was flustered, then covered her face in her hands then whispered: "Only because she said it." Finn smiled, then held his hand out. "Let's go." Flara glanced up, then smiled. "Ok."

Flara and Finn walked down the hallway, silent. "Shouldn't you change?" She asked, rubbing her neck. Finn shrugged. "I don't mind." He coughed and shivered. Flara looked down sadly. "Here," She muttered. She took off her red jacket and handed it to him. Finn smiled, "Thanks." Bonnibel was heading towards them, so Finn glanced at Flara. She smiled and nodded reluctantly. "Flara…" Finn sighed. This girl wasn't afraid of anything, was she? Then the blonde face palmed as this red-headed girl actually approached the pink beauty. "Bonnibel Bubblegum." Flara grinned, much to Bonnie's annoyance. "Flara Pyros." The princess smirked. Flara scowled. "What's with you pouring milk on my head, I don't recall doing anything bad to you_**, yet."**_ The 'yet' made Bonnie roll her eyes. "You did," She retorted, and pointed to Finn. "You stole his heart, and I liked him first." Finn blushed and stepped forward. "Hey! Don't drag me into this, I don't like Flara like that." Finn immediately regret what he just said. He looked down, but felt Flara's amber gaze burn into his soul. "He likes you, Bonnibel. Happy?" The girl whipped around, her hair like a fire, and Flara Pyros stormed off.

Fionna sat in her desk, feeling Gumball stare at her. Marshall Lee sat next to her, and placed a note on her desk.

_You okay?_

Fionna smiled. Although he was annoying, she had to remember Marshall did care. She took her pencil and scribbled down a reply.

_Yeah. I'm just worried about Finn and Gumball's stupid sister, I mean, your girlfriend. _

She wrote the last line slightly irritated. Marshall Lee shouldn't be dating a middle school kid, and the fact that Marshall was with someone irked her, and she didn't know why. She passed the note to Marshall Lee, and as he read it, a sly grinned slipped onto his face.

_Are you jeaallooussss?_

Fionna felt a blush creep to her cheeks, and she rolled her eyes. "No!" She whispered to him, and tossed his now crumpled paper at him. Marshall picked up the crushed sheet, and tossed it at the teacher, Mrs. Cake. The teacher turned around at that exact moment and it hit her square in the face. Marshall cursed under his breath and shoved his face into the textbook. "Marshall Lee Abadeer." Cake's voice rang through the cramped classroom. "It was Stan Lumps, I swear!" He pointed to the purple-haired boy. "Oh no lumpin' way Marshall, I took the blame too many times!" Fionna rolled her eyes at Marshall and pointed behind her. "It was Gumball!" Marshall Lee exclaimed, silently thanking Fionna. Gumball stood up. "That's preposterous!" He shouted. Stan raised his hand. "Nu-uh, Bubba! I watched you do it!" Gumball's face burned red in frustration. Mrs. Cake slumped down in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh, whatever, just read pages 150 through 165 in the textbook, ok?" Marshall Lee smirked, and picked up the crumpled piece of paper off the floor. He scribbled something down, and passed it to Gumball.

_Gotcha. _

**A/N: This was a long chapter. I'm pretty satisfied with it, but I need more Fiolee moments, because there has been a lot of SmokyBear in this chapter. Not that I mind, though. The next chapter will focus more on Fionna and Marshall, so look forward to it!**

**Guest: Thank you. ****J**

**Guest: I like PB too, but every story needs a menace. Hehe…**

**Aria: I'm sorry! I go back and forth on Fiolee and Flinn, but these first few chapters will be about Flara and Finn, because it's just hard to write about Fionna and Marshall. **

**Ooobserver: I can get what you mean, and I actually support almost all pairings on the show, although I can't really handle Gumball and Marshall. Anyways, Finn and Flame Princess will most likely have the more interesting plot, while Fionna and Marshall will have the quicker one, I don't know, just have trouble writing about them. Thank you for reading (and saying I have writing skills, heh!). ****J**

**Roberto: Thank you! **

**Dyavol: Hehe, will do! **


	4. Chapter 4: A Painful Punch of Love

Chapter 4: A painful punch of Love

"Ok, Finn, you better go apologize to that Flara girl, ok?" Fionna took Finn's hat off, as well as hers. Her younger brother nodded. "I will, Fionna! You don't have to tell me what to do anymore, I'm in 7th grade, dummy!" Fionna rolled her eyes and stuffed her brother's hat in his backpack. "Yeah, I'm in 9th grade, so I'm older." Finn let out a huff. "Whatever. Give me your hairbrush." Fionna stared at him, bewildered. "You never brush your hair, and it looks fine." Finn blushed and shook his head. "No, No, there's this girl, and…" He trailed off. "Finn…?" The blonde boy didn't reply, and they got ready in silence.

"Alright, Gumball, what did Bonnie do?" Fionna demanded as she stared at the pink teen on the floor. "I don't know! Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded. Marshall almost had sympathy for Bubba as Fionna grabbed him by the collar. Almost. Marshall laughed and socked Bubba across the face. "Marshall! I wasn't gonna hurt him you donk!" The girl shouted. Mertens dropped Gumball to the floor, and the boy rubbed his cheek. "Marshall…" He muttered under his breath. Fionna helped him up. "Alright look, Gumball. Finn got into some deep trouble about this girl named Flara being bullied, and I'm sure it had something to do with Bonnibel." Marshall stepped in between the furious Fionna and the terrified Bubba. "Relax, Fi, it's not Gumball, it's Bonnibel." Fionna rolled her eyes and shoved Marshall aside. Marshall stumbled a bit, then grabbed Fionna's arm. "Let's go, Mertens." He pleaded, for once, not wanting Gumball to get punched again. Fionna shook him off. "Fine." Marshall let out a sigh of relief. The blue-eyed girl leaned in real close and stared at Gumball with so much hatred. "If your dumb little sister does anything to Finn, I'll have your head in an instant." She warned. Bubba's eyes were shimmering with tears. He nodded slowly.

"Wow, Fionna." Marshall sighed as they made their way to first period. "Yeah, well…" Fionna muttered, staring straight ahead. "I need to protect Finn, he's all I got left. I love him." Marshall Lee smiled about the girl's compassion for her brother. "What about you? Do you care about your sister?" The blonde asked playfully. Marshall rubbed her head, much to Fionna's annoyance. "Of course I do. But my parents don't seem to care about us at all." Marshall looked sad for the first time in a long time. Fionna touched his shoulder sympathetically. The black-haired boy smiled, and Fionna blushed. It was a genuine smile, not just a teasing smirk. The next one was a smirk. "Am I really that attractive, Fionna?" He teased, but the next sentenced made him blush. "Yep." Fionna laughed, then punched him in the arm. "But only when you _really_ smile, Abadeer."

Fionna sat down at her desk, her head resting in her hands. She had to stop worrying about Finn and focus on herself while she was at school. She pulled something out of her pocket. A list of things she wanted before this year ended.

A list of things to do before 9th grade ends:

_Get a boyfriend._

_Make a new friend._

_Pass all the classes._

Fionna cringed at the first one, and crossed it out.

Get a boyfriend. Nope.

She wasn't looking for a relationship, but the other 2 things could be done. The list was pretty sad, as it wasn't even finished. "Heey Fionna~!" Marshall called, and grabbed the list from her desk. "NO!" She cried, attempting to swipe it back. Marshal grinned as he read. "Mertens, this is stupid!" He laughed. "I know!" She grumbled. He pointed to the first on the list. "I can help you with that." He whispered into her ear. Fionna blushed. "Quit being a creep, Abadeer!" Marshall chuckled. "I'm joking, Fi." Fionna nodded, her face still red. "Of course, duh!" She muttered. Marshall stared at her confused for a moment, then shrugged. The moment kept replaying in his mind throughout class, and he noticed he liked the way Fionna was always so stubborn, when she blushed, her smile, her laugh, everything. But he also knew Fionna had never been the same after Stanley Strong dumped her. Then Bubba started dating Bailey, and she had given up on love. He just wished she wouldn't've give up, and then he could make her happy. But Fionna didn't like him, and he didn't like Fionna. Ache pierced his heart, and he hated it.

Fionna kept glancing at Marshall Lee, watching his sad face gaze down at the empty desk. The girl didn't like to see him sad, and he had never been the same since he broke up with Ashley. He started dating random girls, like Bubba's dumb sister, and he almost never had time to hang anymore. She was glad that he still stalked her around school, because other times, the boy would call a rein check, for he had a date with 'Bobina' or something. It made her sick, and she felt a stabbing pain in her heart. Did she like Marshall? No, she was almost sure of it. Almost_. Why does it hurt so much, to watch him leave with someone else?_

**A/N: Whew! I was facing writer's block, and finished it at the last minute. Anyways, pretty dramatic chapter! Thanks to all the reviews and continuous support, like favorites and follows, I love you all! Big thanks to Ooobserver, who keeps reviewing and giving me encouragement, check out his stories as well (they're much better, he's like a pro at what he does.) Also Roberto, for reviewing each chapter. **

**Taylor: Oh glob, you little stalker. XD I had a feeling Matt would tell you, you freak. 3**

**Roberto: Thank you for your support! I try to update every day! **

**Lovey Dovey: Thank you! I am trying to make it easy to understand, so I'm sorry if you can't. **

**Ooobserver: Thank you! Yeah, every story does, and I will fix Finn's mistake soon! **

**Next: Flinn chapter **


	5. Chapter 5: Cute

Chapter 5: Cute

Flara knew Finn was following her. It was obvious. Of course, that shouldn't have been the reason he copied her on the test, but she paid it no mind, it was cute, and so was he. He would've been _really_ cute if he hadn't said those things yesterday. He was like a water bucket, and she was the fire. He put her out, plain and simple. Ever since the blond began 'stalking' her, she felt oddly safe walking around the school by herself. Although it was slightly creepy, she had grown fond of the boy who followed her around. But, it was getting old, it was time to face him on the matter.

"Finn." The blonde almost shrieked. He lost Flara, she had disappeared to grod knows where. He turned, only to be face to face with the girl who had called his name, as well as the one who he'd been following. Flara. He stared at her in awe for a moment, as he hadn't seen her up close in a long time. Admiring the freckles that danced across her face, her fiery hair tied back in a braid, her smooth skin, her odd outfit, he noticed how pretty Flara was. "Flara, I…" He breathed. He didn't know what to say. She gazed at him for a moment. "Finn, I know you've been following me." She sighed. "It's only 'cause I-you were, and then-!" Finn was silenced by the girl. "Stop, Mertens. I don't understand. What are you trying to say?" The boy blushed. "I mean…I like you, Flara…" Flara turned beet red in response, but only for a moment.

Instead of the warmth of a hug, Finn felt the burning sensation of a slap across his face. "First you like Bonnibel, then me? What's wrong with you?!" Flara's cheeks burned, and her glare didn't shift for a moment. "I…Flara…" Finn said nothing as he held his bright pink cheek. "I really like you, I-I don't know what happened earlier but please forgive me." He begged. Flara's blush returned. "Jeez, Finn. You're lucky you're cute." She pecked his cheek lightly. Finn's face was practically a tomato. "C-Cute?!" He cried out as he watched Flara walk to her next class. "Does that mean you'll go out with me?" The girl froze and looked back at him, before she giggled and dashed off.

* * *

Finn sat at the lunch table, confused. "What's wrong, Finn?" Susan asked. The blonde sighed. "I asked Flara out, and she never responded." Beemo glanced up from his game and grinned. "What happened with Bonnibel?" Finn let out a shaky laugh in response, and rested his head on the table. "I don't know. She's super confusing." He sighed. Susan smiled. "You like her or Flara?" Finn groaned and ran a finger through his hair. Beemo rolled his eyes. "Why'd you ask the new girl out if you don't even know if you like her or not?" Finn narrowed his eyes. "Because I wanted to make things right, and I didn't know what I was saying at the time!" He shot back, sitting up straight and slamming his hands on the table. The gamer boy stood up and snorted. "We're too young to date anyway. C'mon Sun." Beemo walked away, as well as Susan, who gave Finn a sad look before she left. Finn rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered. He looked at his friends walk away sadly.

* * *

Flara sat on the roof, letting the breeze ruffle her hair. She bit into her sandwich, delighted as she tasted the spicy peppers. It was her favorite food. She loved the warmth of the fire, the burning sensation of anything spicy she ate, as well as the tingle of fizzy soda on her tongue. Her father even called her 'Flames' since she loved heat so much. She'd sit in the sun for hours all summer, getting tanned and often burned. It hurt, but she paid it no mind. As long as the sun was out, she was happy. Or that's how it used to be. Since she came to Ooo Junior High, she noticed people never cherished the sun, only the clouds that covered it, the feeling of rain plastered on skin made them overjoyed, and when white snow sprinkled the ground, they rejoiced. She felt like an outcast, and not just because of the things she loved, but the cause was also her classmates.

After the bell rung, Flara stood up reluctantly. She had gym next. She would have to face the pink princess, Bonnibel. She sighed and smiled. The sun was up so she should be happy. _Who knows?_ She told herself.

_Maybe I'll run into Finn on the way._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh glob. Took waayyy too long to update. Forgive me! School and stuffs. This story will now be updated every FRIDAY! So check back for updates, weekly. Exams next week, though. This will most likely be updated next Saturday or Sunday, as well as Burst. **

* * *

**Next: FioLee chapter**

* * *

**Review Responses **

**Airlit City: Yeah, I did too. Thank you!**

**Ooobserver: Thank you! I'm hoping to improve more on their side of the story. **

**Adventureinoooh: Well, thanks for taking a chance on this story! **

**Taylor: Thanks, and I can't believe she did.**

**Applefanfic: Thank you!**

**Carlos: Thank you!**

**Guest: I've been getting a TON of PMs from people who are having the same problem. I just have a difficulty writing that way, as my current writing style is the way I was taught. I'm sorry if you can't understand. **

**Roberto: Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6: More than what?

**Chapter 6: More than what?**

Marshall got out of bed and yawned. It was 3:30, and he would have to get ready in 30 minutes. But he decided it would be best to make some food for himself and his little sister, Marcy, before she wakes up. As he began to cook, he thought about Fionna. Maybe it was the golden yellow eggs that reminded him of her.

They were pure, and innocent. Righteous, a goody-two-shoes.

He was getting off topic.

"Marcy!" He yell-whispered into the dark room, or dungeon, rather, of his little sister.

"WHAT?" A low hiss boomed through the room. Yep, the demon was awake.

"I made you eggs!"

Movement. A blanket shifted, and footsteps were heard, crushing papers as they moved. A dark shadow stood under Marshall, and he looked down at it.

There was his rebellious 13 year old sister, Marceline Abadeer. Her hair tousled from sleep, and mascara on the corners of her eyes. She glared at him sleepily, and she pulled out her headphones from her sweatpants pockets. Stuffing them into her ears, she began blasting music. Before turning away she poked him in the face with her razor-sharp, bright red nails.

"You never saw me like this." She growled, and squinted as she turned on the lights in her room.

Marshall rolled his eyes and set her eggs on the table before removing his shirt and going into his room.

If his sister was moody today, who knows how bad Fionna would be.

Fionna brushed her teeth and hair simultaneously. She had to admit, she was pretty skilled, but that wasn't the point. She had to drop Finn off at school, and get herself there as well. She slipped on her blue shirt and ran to grab Finn.

"Finn?"

The boy sat on the couch, groaning.

"Fionna, I feel sick." He groaned, curling up into a small ball.

Oh no.

Fionna set a cool washcloth on his head, put on some cartoons, and ran out the door.

I'll have to leave early. She mused tiredly.

Stepping inside the school, Marshall spotted the blonde beauty running to first period. He took slow, yet big steps to get to her. She made eye contact him and he smirked, while she rolled her eyes. The grin on his face grew wider, but he frowned when Fionna stuck her tongue out at him and dashed through the hallway. Glob, this girl was insane.

"Fionna, wait!" He called, trying not to get attention from the shut doors in the hallway. Today was the day they start tardy sweeps.

Marshall mentally smacked himself. He had to hide himself and Fionna.

"Fionna!" He yell-whispered. She turned around to face him.

"WHAT?!" She angrily whispered back in response.

"Tardy sweep." He mouthed. She covered her mouth and pointed behind him.

Mr. Petrikov. The Ice King. The cold-hearted, ruthless, principle. The one who still used 'hip', the one who was still nerdy, and read Harry Potter. And even worse, pretended he was a wizard. So rude, yet so childish.

"Run!" Marshall almost screamed. He grabbed Fionna's hand and raced down the hall.

"STOP! ABADEER AND MERTENS!" Mr. Simon Petrikov's voice boomed throughout the hall.

Marshall laughed as he ran, and he could hear Fionna panicking. "Chill, Fi!" He chuckled as his legs pushed him onward. Fionna let out a shocked squeal and rushed to keep up with him.

"Marshall!" Fionna cried frantically. She felt his hand over his mouth and her cheeks heat up.

"Where are we?" She breathed as she pried his sweaty hand off her mouth.

She almost smiled as she saw his pale cheeks turn bright red, and he looked away with his hair covering his face.

"The girl's bathroom." He muttered in response. Fionna's face flushed.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"Yeah, oh." He spat. "I'm sorry I got us caught, if I hadn't yelled we could have gotten out of here alive."

Fionna giggled, and his face softened. "We're not dead." She smiled, rolling her eyes playfully.

He chuckled. "My ego's plummeting." He groaned, making the blonde laugh again. She nudged his arm and sank down to the stall's floor. He followed in suit.

"This actually nice." Fionna joked as she took off her backpack. Marshall grinned.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. The blue-eyed girl laughed and pushed him away.

"EW, not like that, you perv!"

They both smiled. It really was nice.

"I like this side of you much better." Fionna admitted. Marshall cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

Fionna shut her eyes and removed her hat. She let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling.

"When you're not going on dates, sleeping around, and all of this ego junk. I like this side of you, the one I grew up with. It makes me…" She trailed off. Her hair fell into her face. Marshall scoot a bit closer to her.

"Makes you what?"

Fionna opened her eyes and blushed.

"Want to be…"

"Want to be what?"

"More than…"

"More than what?"

Fionna rolled her eyes and smiled. She scoot as close to him as possible.

"More than friends."

"MORE THAN WHAT?!"

**A/N: This story is off hiatus. Yay. Rejoice.**

**Fionna8029: Here you go!**

**Jennyxxfasho: Thanks!**

**Roberto: Thank you!**

**Ooobserver: Haha. No, you sound fine, and thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hot Soup

**Chapter 7: Hot Soup**

Flara sat at her desk, glancing at the empty seat beside her. Where was Finn?

She raised her hand.

"Yes, Pyros?" Mr. Doge asked, glancing up from his book.

"Uhm, Finn…" She mumbled shyly. But Bonnie spoke up.

"OH GLOB FINN ISN'T HERE!" She cried out. Flara narrowed her eyes, but she turned away when she felt Bubblegum's smirk burn in her direction. The fire-loving girl tapped her hand on the wooden desk angrily. This pink girl was gonna get cut.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Finn groaned and placed his hand over his head and muted the annoying laugh of SpongeBob. He reached for his ringing cell-phone and coughed as he answered.

"Hello?"

"OHMYGLOBFINNYIMISSEDYOUWHEREHAVEYOUBEEN~?!" A girlish voice squealed. Finn almost dropped his phone as he clutched his aching ear which felt like it was bleeding.

"Who is this?" He grumbled sleepily. A loud gasp sounded on the other line, followed by some sniffles, obviously fake.

"It's me, Bonnibel Bubblegum. How could you not recognize me?" She sobbed. Finn tensed up. How in Grod's name had she gotten his number? He shrugged it off and gave a fake-chuckle.

"Uhm, Hi BB. I was asleep, so can I call you back?" He asked, making sure to cough loudly and sneeze as well. He heard Bonnie whisper something to a friend, to hear them laugh so hard they snorted. Finn rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "So?"

Bonnibel snorted. "No way, Finny-kins. We need to talk about our relationship." Finn's eye twitched.

"Ohh…uh, ok." He stuttered. Were they dating? Meh.

"Ok, you're taking me to the dance, and ditching that Flara chick." And with that, she hung up. Finn growled and pulled the covers over his head and fell back sleep.

When Finn was awoken again, he saw yellow and orange haired figures appeared through the door.

"Finn!" The orange-haired female voice gasped.

"Flara?" He yawned, followed by a sneeze.

"Here," She stuttered, gripping her grocery bug put placing it in his hands. "I brought you some soup."

Finn blushed. Flara's cheeks heated as well but she opened up the package and began to pull out a spoon.

Suddenly Finn smirked.

"I'm too weak to feed myself…" He groaned. "Can you do it?"

Flara blushed, but slowly began feeding him. Fionna watched in awe, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks while she silently prayed for Marshall to get sick.

**A/N: Yay! Short chapter, its 9:04 where I am, so…ahem. Enjoy this chapter and the last update for this week! See you next Friday!**

**Kay Kay C: Thanks!**

**Ooobserver: Thank you, I'm trying to change Marshall's stereotypic 'super bad boy' attitude, so I guess I'm doing well!**

**Bunny Hat: Yyaaayyy!**

**Guest: Thanks!  
**

**Roberto: Thank you!**

**Next: One question unanswered… **


	8. Chapter 8: One question Unanswered

Chapter 8: One question left unanswered…

"Fionna!" Marshall called as he ran through the hallways. It was Tuesday, Taco Tuesday, and he didn't have any money. But, the way things went between them that Monday, she wasn't gonna spare him anything.

~…~

_Marshall's eyes widened. _

"_You're…kidding right?" He asked._

_Fionna shook her head. "I like you, Marshall. Even if you can be a big dummy sometimes." She smiled._

_Lee smiled too. But it soon turned into hysterical laughter. Fionna frowned._

"_You…think I'm joking?" She spoke sadly. _

"_Of course you are! Nice joke, Fi!" He laughed, punching her arm._

_Fionna pushed him away, rubbing her arm. "YOU JERK!" She screamed and ran out. _

"_Better to have detention then be stuck with him for forty-five minutes in a bathroom." She muttered coldly. Marshall stayed put, unable to comprehend what had just happened._

~…~

"Fionna, C'mon!" He called out, chasing her. Fionna turned around at last.

"What do you want?" She spat, her voice laced with venom. Marshall flinched, and fell on the floor.

"Um, can I borrow some money…?" He laughed nervously. Fionna almost screamed. She couldn't believe him! What kind of selfish jerk ignores a girl's feelings? She was furious with him, and he asks her for money?

"Fine!" She screamed, and hurled her wallet at him. "Since you robbed me of my feelings, why not my cash too?" She growled and stormed away. Murmurs arose from the crowd. Marshall rolled his eyes, picked up the wallet, dusted himself off, and stared after Fionna. He reminded himself to talk to the blonde, but he quickly pushed his way through the mob of people around him and dashed off.

~…~

Fionna sat in class, knowing that Marshall Lee was only diagonal from her. She rolled her eyes and settled in. "Fi," Marshall called out.

Fionna scowled at him. "Don't call me that." She huffed.

Marshall stared at her with pleading eyes, maybe, just maybe, for a second, he would be sincere and acknowledge someone else's feelings.

"Can we talk? After class?" He asked worriedly. Fionna's heart raced. It's true, he was paying attention to others now! She pushed her smile down and nodded.

"Sure, whatever." She turned around and put her head in her hands, and grinned.

"Class is starting!" Mrs. Cake's voice projected across the room, and Fionna looked up, her smile almost evaporating as the bell rang. The class fell silent. "Today is your math test. Please have a pencil. Fionna, pass out the answer documents please." The teacher asked. Fionna nodded and stood up to get the papers from Cake.

Fionna handed them out carefully in alphabetical order.

_H, I, J, K, L,_

_L…_

_Lee…_

_Marshall…_

_Lee…_

_Marshall Lee!_

Fionna bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. She closed her eyes, breathed, and slammed the paper on his desk. "Here." She growled. Gumball, who sat in front of the two, turned around and raised his eyebrow. Marshall looked away, and the pink boy smirked.

Fionna slipped away from the boy's exchanged looks, and passed out the rest. As everyone was seated, Mrs. Cake nodded and spoke. "Please start the test."

It was silent, aside from the scribbling of pencils, but Marshall sat there. He forgot to study. He quickly guess on all the answers, but one. Fionna glanced at him nervously, as it was the easiest question on the test.

2 + 4 = a

Fionna shook her head.

"Please pass back your tests."

Fionna gulped.

"Whatever." She huffed.

But, as she picked dup the answer documents, she quickly filled in the answer for Marshall. She looked back at him, and he smirked and winked.

Fionna frowned, and tried to ignore the blush on her cheeks.

**A/N: Here you go! Early update, and Fiolee fluff! : 3 I'll update more I'm promise. OTL.**

**Broken In7: Lol, Thanks!**

**Applefanfic: Woohoo!**

**Dragonlover753: Gotta add humor somewhere.**

**Roberto: Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dances Like A bro, Part 1

**Chapter 9: Dances like a Bro, Part 1**

Finn walked through the hallway in the morning, when he spotted Flara.

"Flara! Hey!" He called out to her. She quickly flushed crimson and waved, avoiding his gaze. He ran over to her and smiled. She looked at him, her nerves fading and she smiled back.

"Um, Hey Finn." She felt her face burn and tried to forget about the previous day. They had soup and hung out for a bit. But Fionna intervened when she said that Flara's father called. After that Flara was scolded for staying out too late (3:15) and was grounded, meaning she couldn't go to the dance.

"So, I wanted to ask you something…" Finn stuttered and blushed. Flara's eyes sparkled. Finn was going to ask her to the dance! But she couldn't go…She still smiled, because this meant he liked her for real!

"FINNY-CAKES!" A high-pitched whine sounded from the other end of the hallway. Finn clenched his jaw angrily. He put his head in his hands for a second, then grabbed Flara's hand and ran.

"F-Finn?" She gasped as the two ran he looked back at her and gave a small grin, and they ran up the stairs. He quickly opened the door, and they were on the roof. Flara gazed, terrified. Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her corner.

"C'mon," He laughed. "It's not that bad, I promise." She gulped and nodded, stepping into the wind, her hair flowing behind her. Finn still gripped her hand and he squeezed. Flara giggled and squeezed back. Finn smiled.

He ran ahead of her a bit and she stopped. He stood before her and smiled, his blonde hair was ruffled from the breeze and his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his blue hoodie. Flara blushed. Finn Mertens drove her insane, but she couldn't misjudge everyone, right? He smiled even wider and he screamed.

"FLARA PYROS, WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?!" He shouted. Flara's face turned bright red. She laughed so hard she fell over. Finn gasped and ran over to her. He seemed upset. "So…no?" He sighed. Flara laughed and pulled him down with her he smiled and she hugged him.

"Of course. I'm glad you did it here instead of in the hallway. But Finn, I'm grounded and I can't go. I'm going to have to sneak out." The red-head sighed. Finn held her hand and squeezed again. Flara smiled.

"A night of excitement, huh?" He snickered. Flara giggled.

"Yeah."

The two laid on the roof for a while, pointing out clouds. Flara felt her heart soar as she learned more about Finn, while he felt overjoyed. Their blush never escaped their cheeks, it was hard for them to, as they were going on a date. Was this a date? They were at school and…

"School!"

They must've been sharing thoughts, because they both screamed. They began another fit of laughter. But it was interrupted by Mr. Doge bursting in through the door into the frigid air. "You guys!" He scolded. The two stood up, still holding hands. Jake couldn't help but smile.

"C'mon lovebirds. You're gonna be late." He sighed. Flara and Finn blushed, but glanced at each other and smiled.

As they walked into the classroom, their hands broke apart. They gazed at each other sadly.

"FINNY-KINS?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"Bonnie screeched as they entered. Finn stared at her, then Flara.

The red-head let out a giggle, and Finn smiled.

**A/N: HOLY COW DISEASE! IT'S HERE! I'm sorry for not updating. Orz. **

**Guest: Okay :'D**

**Applefanfic: I tried to make it funny xD**

**Ooobserver; Why thank you, my good sir.**

**Roberto: Thank you~**

**Next: Dances Like a bro, part dos! (Fiolee part 1)**


	10. Chapter 10: Dances Like a Bro, part 2

**Chapter 10: Dances Like a bro, Part two.**

Fionna walked in through the door, clearly exhausted, while Finn almost pranced into their house. The female blonde gaped at him. "What's up with you?"

Finn beamed. "Flara. We're going to the dance together." Fionna sighed, but smiled.

"Good for you, at least you're happy." She grunted, plopping on the couch. Finn sat next to her, and flicked on the T.V.

"What's up with you, sis?"

Fionna's eyes narrowed. Finn smirked. "Trouble with that pinky Gumball?" He mocked, then yelped as his sister elbowed him harshly in the gut.

"I don't talk to that wad after what his bratty little sister Bonnie did." She spat, making Finn glance away guiltily. She shut her eyes and groaned.

"It's that stupid Marshall Lee."

Finn looked shocked. "Marshall? Come to think of it, his little sister goes to my school, Marceline…" Fionna glanced over at him warily.

"Is she a jerk like Marshall?"

Finn shrugged. "I've never spoken to her."

Fionna got up and grabbed two sodas from the fridge.  
"So," She huffed. "Tell me about how you got that Flara to say yes."

She smiled as Finn began talking excitedly.

~The next day~

Fionna sighed as she walked along the crowed hallway. She was excited for Finn, but couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy. Why couldn't she be happy too? It wasn't fair.

She entered the classroom silently and was about to sit at her desk when she saw a familiar face sitting there.

"Marshall, what are you doing? Get out of my seat." She whispered angrily, not wanting to cause a scene.

She blushed when she noticed he was wearing a suit, and he smiled up at her.

"Fionna, the way I reacted the other day was…" He glanced away and blushed. "Awful. Could you forgive me?" He asked, handing her a rose. Fionna's blush burned brighter.

"Of course." She stuttered, running her fingers through her hair nervously, she took the rose.

"And also…"  
Marshall muttered. He stood up and held her hand.

"FIONNA MERTENS WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?" He announced loudly.

"Marshall!" Fionna cried, feeling her heart beat wildly. She looked down, embarrassed.

The gaze of her classmates burned into her.

She looked back up at him and smiled, her cheeks still pink.

"Yes."

The whole class applauded, and they hugged.

~…~

"Are you sure it's okay to skip class?" Fionna laughed rolling over to face him. They were sitting on the roof, talking.

Marshall snickered. "Of course not, Fi." He took her hand.  
"Which is why it's okay."

Fionna smiled warmly and blushed.

They both moved in closer, until their noses touched.

"Are you gonna wear a suit?" The blonde asked, pressing his forehead to hers. He had untucked his dress shirt and removed the jacket and bow tie, leaving him with a nice white shirt and black pants.

Marshall sighed, and shut his eyes. "Do you want me to?" He asked, squeezing her hand.

The girl shrugged. "If you want to." Marshall shook his head and gave her devilish grin.

"I asked you a question." He chuckled.

The pair sat up cross-legged and held each other's hands. "I asked you a question too." Fionna smirked.

They had a mini-staring contest, then burst into laughter. Marshall moved over to kiss her cheek, but as he pulled away Fionna grabbed him, and planted one on his lips.

They kissed for some while, then broke away for air. Fionna giggled nervously. Marshall smirked at her.

"Happy now?" He teased. Fionna blushed, and punched his arm.

"Shut up, man."

~…~

Fionna pranced into the house, along with Finn.

"Everything better now?" He asked her happily. The blonde girl smiled, and sighed dreamily.

"Yeah."

The siblings plopped on the couch and talked about their dates.

"Flara laughed at my joke, too!" Finn explained, clutching his pillow.

Fionna laughed. "You sound like a girl, Finn!"

The boy looked away, blushing. "Whatever, you were just drooling over Mr. Lee a second ago!"

Fionna blushed and hit him with a pillow.

"Whatever."

Finn laughed.

**A/N: Hola mi amigos~! I don't speak a lot of Spanish, ha…Ahem. Anyways! Lookie here! The Fiolee was strong in this chappie! I don't why I said that. Anyway, this story will be updated again tomorrow! The reason why it wasn't updated for the last 3 weeks was explained in the A/N of my other story, Burst. And whoa! Both of these stories are almost over! **

**Dragonlover753: Thank you! I've been trying, I've been a little burnt out lately, honestly. **

**Roberto; Thank you!**

**Applefanfic: Aww, thank you so much! It means so much to me!**

**Broken In7: Of course. **

**Ooobserver: I wonder if you ever get tired of reading this, lol. Thank you~!**

**Next: Chapter 11: *Special chapter* Dress shopping with Fionna and Flara!**


	11. Chapter 11: Special

**Chapter 11: Dress Shopping with Fionna and Flara! *Special!***

Fionna paced around nervously. "Is this a good idea, Finn?"

Finn grinned. "Course, Flara said she'd love to meet you!"

"Alright.' He kissed her little brother's forehead, "I'll be back soon."  
He smiled and waved.

Fionna walked out and saw Flara waiting outside with a kind smile. The girl instantly lit up, almost like a fire.

"Hi! I'm Flara! You must be Fionna, Finn's older sister!" She introduced herself politely.  
Fionna blinked, shocked. This girl was weird. She was wearing shorts and a blue shirt with suspenders, and her hair was up in a long braid, while Fionna was wearing her usual blue outfit, and her hat.

Fionna extended her hand and nodded. "Hi." She stuttered. Flara looked shocked.  
"Oh! Did I shock you, I'm so sorry!" She smiled nervously.

Fionna shook her head. "No, no, I'm ok. I just really like your outfit!" She wasn't exactly lying, it suited the redhead.

Flara nodded and began walking. "Right." She sighed. Fionna quickly caught up.

The two girls began walking until they walked past a Starbucks stand.  
"Gross." They both said and cringed. Their jaws dropped.

"You don't like Starbucks?" They asked in unison. The girls broke into laughter, causing the people in line at Starbucks to glare at them.

They kept walking until they made it to the mall.

"Do you like shopping?" Flara asked as they made their way through the crowd. Fionna shrugged.

"A little." She smiled. Flara grinned.  
"I like shopping for clothes better than dresses."

"Shoe shopping is nice too. I'm not sure." Fionna giggled. They continued to walk, chatting about random girl things.

~…~

Finn rolled over on the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table and stuffing another hunk of chips into his mouth.  
"I wonder how Flara and Fionna are doing."

~…~

Fionna laughed as they searched around the dress store.

"Oh wow! Look at this one!" She swooned as she ran over to a beautiful white ball grown with a gold-yellow lining the collar, sleeves, and bottom.

Flara stared at it in awe. "It's beautiful! Is that the one?" She asked excitedly. Fionna's eyes sparkled.

"Not sure yet." She smiled and shrugged. "Most likely, but let's keep looking for yours!" She grinned. The duo walked further. Fionna jumped as Flara gasped.

"Oh wow! Look!" It was a bright orange strapless dress with two red diamonds on the shoulders and the bottom almost seemed to flare up, like a fire.  
"This is definitely the one!" She squealed. The redhead ran to the counter, the dress in her hands and paid.

Fionna laughed. "Eager, much?" She teased. She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her.  
A blue button-up dress with a ribbon tied around the waist. Fionna grabbed it and joined Flara at the counter.

Flara laughed and nudged her. "Eager much?"

**A/N: Just a cute little filler chapter for you guys~! Honestly this isn't a long story, the next chapter will **_**most likely**_** be the last. Burst has couple more but…It's been fun with this story, guys. :)**

**Next: Chapter 12: The Dance**


	12. Chapter 12: The Dance-Final

**Chapter 12: The Dance**

**~Final chapter~**

**A/N: **_**0o0 = Time skip, or scene change.**_

"Please dad! It's just a study group!" Flara pleaded as she followed her father into the kitchen.  
"Will you pipe down? You've nagging me all day!"

"Then let me go!" She said forcefully, stomping her foot. Mr. Pyros glared at his daughter, then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I suppose it's alright for you to go." He said, after retrieving a beer from the fridge and plopping on the couch. Flara kissed her dad's cheek.  
"Thank you." And with that, she dashed into her room, her father unaware of the mischievous grin on her face.  
"Finn?" She said in an urgent whisper.  
"What's up, FP?" She smiled, as she could almost see his bright blue eyes from the other line.  
"I can go! Just hurry and meet me by the front gate!"

"Okay then." He laughed, and hung up.

Flara blushed, and walked over to the closet and pulled out her dress. She was so excited.

_**0o0**_

Fionna was fully dressed, and her golden locks tumbled to her waist, she smiled brightly as the dress fit comfortably, yet highlighted her elegant curves.  
"Finn? Are you ready?" The blonde teen called to her brother.  
A small reply of 'yeah' sounded, and she sighed, heading out into the living room.

"You look great sis!" Finn complimented his older sister and gave her a quick embrace.  
"Thanks Finn." She grinned, then her face grew serious.

"Hey, I know I haven't done the best job taking care of you, and I know someone is bound to find out about us living alone soon, so if we get separated I just wanna say-"  
Fionna was cut off by Finn hugging her again.  
"I refused to be separated from you. Don't worry."

The girl smiled, wiping a stray tear form her cheek. "Okay then."

"Let's go."

_**0o0**_

Marshall adjusted the black bowtie on his gray plaid shirt. He smiled lightly as he ran a hair through his messy black hair. He had finally got the guts to ask out Fionna.  
Man, did it feel good.

He walked outside and was met with the face of his date, and her little brother. Fionna wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.  
"Hey." She breathed, smiling. He responded his a light blush creeping onto his cheeks, and a goofy grin.

"Hey." He stuttered, shocked by how beautiful she was.  
Finn coughed.  
"Can we pick up, my date now?' He asked.

The older couple laughed.

_**0o0**_

Flara left her father with a goodbye and sat on the front steps of the porch, swinging her feet back and forth.  
"Why are you all alone, little lady?" An unknown voice rang out. Flara flinched and looked up.

"Finn!" She cheered excitedly, and ran over to the trio. She hugged her date, and pecked his cheek, leaving his face red. She gave Fionna a quick embrace, and shook Marshall's hand.

"Let's go then!" She cheered, and they headed for their destination.

_**0o0**_

Bonnibel weaved her way through the crowd of dancing students, and sat angrily on the bench. Finn wasn't interested in her for sure, but she hadn't really been interested in him either, so it was a win-win. Yet, she felt empty. She smoothed down her hair and sipped her overly-sweetened punch.

"Hey." A gentle voice spoke. She turned around.

"Marceline?"

The pale girl grinned.  
"You're not bummed because your dateless, are you?" She teased. Bonnie's face burned red.

"Of course not."

"Well you should be." Marceline laughed, then smiled lightly. "But I think there is someone who wants to dance with you." She motioned to a familiar figure.  
"Good luck." She whispered, then was swept away by a guy named Ash.

"Braco." Bonnibel breathed.  
"Um. Hi." He grinned, and held his hand out. "Care to dance?"

The pink girl blushed. "Sure." She giggled, then took his hand, and let him lead her to the dance floor.

_**0o0**_

Fionna, Marshall, Finn and Flara stepped into the gymnasium, watching the strobe lights flicker past them, and the music blasting, as a mass of figures danced with the beat.

Flara quickly dragged her boyfriend onto the dance floor, while Marshall and Fionna headed for some brownies they spotted on their way in.

"Thanks for taking me, Finn" Flara sighed as the music stopped. Finn blushed.  
"No problem." Finn lifted her chin and kissed her softly. Flara giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

A slow song sounded, and people paired off into couples.

Fionna eased her way onto the floor, followed by Marshall. They started steady, and they stared dreamily at one another. They leaned in and had a short, yet passionate kiss. Fionna became flustered and buried her face into Marshall's chest.  
"Oh my gosh." She giggled nervously.

Braco and Bubblegum seemed to sink into the rhythm of the song, their bodies swaying gently.  
"I'm sorry Braco." She sighed. Braco smiled and gripped her tighter.

When the song ended, the couples smiled. The year was nowhere near over. But they were in love, and it was already off to a great start.

Loud music once again blasted from the speakers. Cheers drowned out the song as the crowd exploded into another fun mess.

The group smiled and danced along.

This was a year they would never forget.

**Author's Note:****  
Oh my gosh that's it. Well, it's been fun, with all the hiatuses, and troubles. Thank you for sticking around long enough to read the conclusion! Everyone ended up happy, even Bonnie! I have nothing else to say, but thank you for riding this bumpy messy rollercoaster story of mine. **

_**The Ups and Downs of School **_

_**~March 12-September 15, 2014~**_

**Broken In7: **_**Maybeeee**_

**Caskitten: **_**Agh, I proofread these 5 times, how did that slip past me? Anyways…Thank you~!**_

**Applefanfic: **_**Well, it's been fun! Thanks for reading!**_

**Isabella J. Martinez: **_**For you~**_

**Ooobserver:**_** I hope I did. It's probably the longest chapter since most of my other ones on this story are 500 words at the most. I'm actually kind of ashamed.**_

**Roberto: **_**Thank you so much~!**_


End file.
